


Santa's Daughter

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Arrow - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Felicity is Santa's daughter, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity is Santa’s daughter and she wants to take over the family business.  But before she can do that, her father says she must turn the person with the angriest heart and turn him into a believer of magic, love and Christmas.Oliver Queen has become tired, angry, and joyless after spending 5 years earning his MBA and then trying to save his family’s legacy by becoming a ruthless businessman after his father passed away.  Can Felicity bring some Christmas cheer into Oliver's life?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 115
Kudos: 182





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Guess what? I am still around. Granted, I've spent more time reading fanfic instead of writing it but this idea popped into my head today and I just had to start writing it. I plan on this being a once a month post since the story takes place over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warm up, let me know what you think!

Felicity walks through her dad’s workshop to his office.

“Hey daddy. You wanted to see me?”

Her father looked up from his desk and nodded, “Come on over.”

Normally her father would be busy on the floor watching over the chaos that occurred every Christmas. He was Santa Clause after all. She sat in front of her father.

“Your mother and I were talking about letting you run next Christmas.”

She looked at her father wide eyed with glee, “Really?”

“Well, I can only be Santa for so long. Three hundred years.”

“And you don’t look a day over two hundred,” she smiled at him, “Are you sure dad?”

“Yes. But before you can take over, there is something you must do.”

“Name it,” Felicity responded excitedly.

“You must make a believer out of an angry heart.”

Santa noticed the crinkle forming in his daughter’s head. Felicity was brilliant, a certified genius in the modern world and had a heart of gold just like her mother. 

“What do you mean?”

“There is a man in Star City. His name is Oliver Queen and he has become angry. It’s as if he has been tortured for years. But I know it is within him to believe in the magic of Christmas again. If you can make him a believer by December first next year, you will take over as Santa Clause. Do we have a deal, Felicity?”

She smiled, “Deal,” she replied shaking his hand.


	2. You're Mr. Queen

Oliver Queen has never been quite as he seemed. When he was younger, he was a philandering playboy using drugs and women to satisfy whatever craving he needed. No one realized that his behavior stemmed from the lack of love between his parents. No one saw how his eyes lit up when his sister was near or how he felt like the world was crushing him when his father mentioned working at Queen Consolidated. And when he watched his mother fade and his teenage sister revolt after his father passed, no one saw the guilt weighing on his twenty-two year old shoulders.

That is when Ollie Queen stopped his wild ways and became the stiff, serious Oliver Queen. He studied hard to graduate business school and continued on to his MBA while shadowing Walter Steele until he could take over. On his twenty-seventh birthday, he was officially named CEO of QC.

The company was in peril. Stellmoor International was attempting a hostile takeover of the company and he couldn’t let them destroy his company and the lives of his employees. Oliver told his mother and Walter, his mother’s husband, about the situation and his mother grew pale.

“Who are they sending Oliver?” Moira asked.

“Their vice president of acquisitions, umm, Isabel Rochev.”

He had never seen his mother so nervous, “Oliver, you listen to me carefully, you CANNOT let this company fall into Isabel Rochev’s hands. She is a disease.”

“What are you not telling us Moira?” Walter asked.

“I’ve dealt with her before and believe me, we want her as far away from us as possible.”

This was why he was up all night, blurry eyed reaching for his sixth cup of coffee when it slipped from his hands and onto his laptop.

“Shit...fuck...gah damn it! This is the worst night ever,” he cursed out loud while rubbing his forehead in frustration, “Okay, think Oliver, think” and then he snapped his fingers like a lightbulb lit in his brain, “Maybe someone is still in the IT department.”

* * *

Felicity knew she needed to make Oliver Queen notice her somehow. Granted, she easily could be head of applied sciences but it would appear strange that some random person was an executive but a new lowly peon in the tech department wouldn’t be a shock. Thankfully, she didn’t have to use her Christmas spirit magic because she easily hacked her way into the QC mainframe and made herself the newest member using her mother’s maiden name to become Felicity Smoak, 2009 MIT grad with a dual masters in cyber security and computer science.

However, getting Oliver to meet her somehow wouldn’t be as easy as hacking into a company with a terrible firewall. Felicity knew that he was working late tonight and wanted to start sooner than later.

“Hmm, should I go traditional meet cute or make a big name for myself by thwarting an attack? Maybe a combination such as an accidental tech tragedy that I will have to force myself to do and feel super guilty about.”

Felicity pointed her finger to the ceiling. A flurry of sparkling snowflakes flowed from her fingers and rose to meet Oliver’s cup of coffee.

She whispered to herself, “I will avoid coffee for a week.”

About twenty minutes later, Felicity heard the ding of the elevator from her small desk.

“Game time,” Felicity murmured.

* * *

Oliver ran down the hallway, searching every cubicle and office for a sign of life until he saw a beacon of light.

“Thank god,” he moved even faster until he stood in front of the desk praying for computer salvation.

“Umm, excuse me, can you help me?” he asked and was met with the bluest eyes he has ever seen. The woman in front of him was wearing a pale pink button up shirt, her golden hair pulled back into a ponytail and a red pen hanging from her rosy lips. Oliver became so distracted by her, he failed to hear her throat clearing.

“Hello, umm, are you okay sir?”

He shook his head, “Yes, sorry. I hope you can help me. I spilled coffee on my computer and I am desperate to finish the presentation for the meeting tomorrow.”

She noticed him about to ramble and decided to put him out of his misery, “Do you have the computer with you, Mr. Queen?”

He handed it over and she winced, knowing she caused this beautiful equipment such harm but used her grimace to her advantage.

“Coffee and computers aren’t a good combination, Mr. Queen but let me see what I can do. Have a seat, if you like,” and she got to work, occasionally looking at him through the corner of her eye. Oliver Queen was an exquisite man. Tall, broad shoulders, dirty blonde hair at just the right length to pull, and a mole in just the right spot to kiss and with that thought, Felicity shook her head. The last thing she needed was to be attracted to him. She needed him to believe in magic by the end of the year.

“Well, it doesn’t appear the coffee got to far but the keyboard is shot. Let me take a spare and switch processors so you can finish your work tonight.”

Oliver replied to her, “Really, you can fix it? Ms. Smoak, you have saved this company.”

Felicity’s forehead crinkled. She had done research about QC, Oliver Queen, his family and friends but she didn’t notice anything about the company being in peril.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you working so late, Mr. Queen. Don’t you have someone to do this for you? The presentation I mean.”

Oliver frowned. There was a stigma that CEO’s don’t work. People assume they just let everyone else do the work but after finishing school, he realized he needed to be just as willing to work as his employees.

“I think that a good CEO works day and night for their employees. May I ask why you are here so late, Ms. Smoak?”

“Call me Felicity. I hear Ms. Smoak and I think my mom is behind me. And I am here late because I am new and I want to prove my worth.”

“When did you start working here?”

“I was hired by Walter Steele just before you took control, Mr. Queen.”

“Please call me Oliver,” he responded with a smile that actually reached his eyes and heaven help her if he didn’t become more handsome, “And from what I see here, you have already proven your worth.”

She blushed and he found himself distracted by the redness formed in her cheeks, “Thank you Oliver,” and she handed the finished computer to him.

“Thank you Felicity. I am in your debt.”

“It’s my job.”

“I suppose it is but I think you should head home for the night, can I walk you to your car?”

Felicity smiled. She knew she was on her way to making Oliver Queen a believer in magic. If the man wanted to spend more time with her, it would give her more time to see the positive in the world, therefore becoming more open to the idea of magic and happiness. Her name was Felicity after all.

“That would be nice, Oliver.”


	3. You're remarkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February came up on me a lot faster than expected so this is the February chapter. I am sorry it is a few days late.

Felicity couldn’t stop the frustrated sigh escaping from her mouth.

_ How many people look at porn at work? I know way more about Mr. Greggs fetish than I ever wanted to know. _

Yes, it is for a good cause. She knows she would bring the family business into the new age while still remaining true to the meaning of Christmas and the magic of the season. But even she knew that someone of her caliber was wasted on these mundane jobs that any tech could do. 

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice came through her door and she jumped.

“Don’t you knock?” she replied holding her chest.

“Felicity, this isn’t the ladies room,” he said with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, “Yes, what can I help you with, Mr. Queen?”

“What did I say about calling me that?”

Felicity loved watching his blue eyes shimmer with amusement, “What can I help you with Oliver?”

“Well, actually I wanted to ask you if you could read over some reports with me.”

“Reports? Don’t you have people who help you with that?”

He glanced at his shoes, “Umm, I think I could use an unbiased party in this case.”

Felicity could hear the nervous tremor in his voice, “Of course, I can help.”

* * *

They walked out of the elevator on the executive floor and into his office.

“So where are these papers?” Felicity asked as she watched Oliver close the door and shade the windows, “Umm,Oliver what’s going on?”

Oliver grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, “I think my office is bugged” which caused Felicity’s eyes to rise into her hairline. He nodded and wrote more, “Is there something that can check?”

She could magically check from any bugs that could be in the space but he wasn’t ready to see that yet so she had to think on her feet. Felicity grabbed a piece of paper “I think I have something but I need some time to get it.”

He simply nodded and opened the door for her to leave.

One hour later, Felicity came in with a special piece that could detect a bug and block it for a certain amount of time. What Oliver didn’t know is that it took a few seconds but it had to look like she had to get items for it.

“Hello Felicity,” Oliver said with a smile as she entered the room.

“Mr. Queen,” which earned her a glare but she already wrote on paper that if there was a bug she needed to sound professional.

She set the device to scan and it did indeed find a bug by his desk. After blocking it, Felicity sat across from him as Oliver rested his head on his hands.

“Oliver, why is there a bug in your office?”

“There’s a woman with Stellmoor that is after my company and apparently willing to spy in order to get it. She seems to know everything that was going on before I could even get to a meeting and doing everything she can to convince board members that the company would be better off without me as the CEO.”

“And you think this was her?” Felicity asked.

“Who else? I can’t lose the company. I can’t let my family down.”

“What do you know about… what is the woman’s name?”

“Isabel Rochev.”

“Do you know her background? Is there a reason beside corporate takeover that she could be this vicious?”

He shrugged, “My mother did mention something about her being a disease.”

“Well, your mother is a smart woman and might be onto something. Maybe you need to find out why? Do your own research?”

Oliver looked up, “I wouldn’t know where to look. I am not that type of businessman no matter what people say,” the last bit being mumbled.

Felicity tilted her head to the side. It appeared to her suddenly that maybe Oliver Queen wasn’t a ruthless unapologetic business tyrant that her father painted him to be.

“What if I helped?”

“Felicity, I know I asked to find the bug but researching and reading files really isn’t your job.”

She shrugged, “But it could mean my and thousands of other employees’ jobs are at stake if you don’t know everything you possibly can.”

“So what do you suggest?”

An idea popped into her head, an idea that would allow her to spend more time with Oliver but might lead to some rumors and the possibility of underusing her intellect.

“I noticed you don’t have an assistant?”

“She is on maternity leave and I haven’t contacted a temp agency.”

“I know this is ultimately your decision but what if I fill the position until she is back?”

He looked confused, “But you’re an IT genius from what your file says. In fact, you probably should be running that department.”

She laughed, “Well, you aren’t exactly wrong but how will it look if a tech keeps being called to the CEO’s office or the CEO comes down to the IT floor on a regular basis? While I may not be a secretary, it would allow me to have access to your files without,” she paused trying to find her words carefully, “me going into it in a less than legal manner.”

He smirked at her, “Well, Ms. Smoak are you saying you would hack to get the information.”

“No, hacking is such a dirty word,” she smiled, “Listen, it might lead to nothing but if Isabel did plant this bug, I will feel really bad if I didn’t help save this company. I like it here. Besides it’s a mystery and mysteries need to be solved.”

“Well, if I agree to you being my executive assistant, is there something you refuse to do?”

Her forehead crinkled, “I won’t be bringing you coffee.”

He laughed, “How about I bring you a coffee?”

Felicity smiled and blushed, “I can agree to that.”

“Felicity, I need to know that this is what you want. I don’t want to hurt your career.”

_ Damn, that’s sweet. _

“Oliver, I want to help save Queen Consolidated.”

“Felicity Smoak, you’re remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments, especially the good ones ;)


	4. Her skirts aren't that short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the month so here is the new chapter and let's just say Oliver starts to realize just how attractive Felicity is.

_ Gah...here comes Isabitch...Isabel. You cannot call her Isabitch to her face, Felicity. _

“So I see you are still a playboy, Mr. Queen?” Isabel spat out when entering his office without checking with Felicity.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver replied with venom.

“A secretary…”

“Executive assistant,” he interrupted, which earned an eye roll.

“Excuse me, executive assistant with short skirts.”

“They aren’t that short. Besides she is brilliant and filling in while Mrs. James is on maternity leave.”

“Whatever,” and in a rush, Isabel flew away on her broomstick.

It was barely a week into her new position and Felicity was at her wits end with Isabel Rochev. The woman was a viper in Louboutins. Honestly, her taste in shoes was the only thing Felicity liked and was quite tempted to use her magic and snap some of her own but decided she had enough work to do.

Felicity found the bug in Oliver’s office quickly and they met in secret to decide if they should remove it altogether or play with whomever placed it. She thought they would be better off playing the game. When they wanted to talk secretly, Felicity pressed the bug zapper as Oliver began calling it which was a bit more powerful thanks to the extra oomph provided by her touch.

Oliver nodded for Felicity to come into his office and tapped the zapper.

“She didn’t mention how she changed the meeting from three to two. Just like you said.”

Felicity couldn’t help the smirk, “Of course not, she wants to paint you as unorganized and lazy. Which you are not. I have all the paperwork ready to show her up in the next hour. I am going to order Big Belly for lunch and thoroughly enjoy it before I enjoy the look on her face when you and I show at the oh so secret meeting.”

Felicity walked out and Oliver couldn’t stop his eyes from following her legs. Her skirts really weren’t that short but when compared with high heels her legs looked miles long and he was only human. Only human and single for the last two years, spending most of his time around a golden headed genius who had perfect pink lips and a beautiful rear end. He found it more and more difficult not to be completely entranced by the five foot five bundle of bright light. She was beautiful and intelligent. He couldn’t stop his mouth from lifting when she babbled and Oliver seriously wondered if she was magical because it seemed that everyone liked her and she was the epitome of her name.

The only one that didn’t like her was Isabel. In fact, Felicity started calling her Isabitch, which he pretended not to know about. The memory of her slip the other day made him grin.

* * *

Felicity wanted Isabel to feel some of the embarrassment Oliver has felt for the last couple of weeks. Felicity knew it was a bit petty but the woman insulted her outfits and Oliver so it felt necessary albeit a bit painful to snap her shoe heel as she walked out the elevator already running late because with a little twitch of her fingers, Felicity turned the clock back on her watch, phone, computer and any other clock she looked at until Felicity snapped it normal. Isabel walked into the conference room she rescheduled and changed to a different room and couldn’t hide the surprise that Oliver was already there and started the meeting.

“Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Rochev. Do you need to change your shoes?” Oliver tried to mask his glee.

Regaining some composure, “No, I will manage. I am sorry I am late. I think there might have been an IT glitch with the computers. Perhaps there is a flaw in some of your previous work, Ms. Smoak.”

_ Keep it up and I will break the other heel. _

“I highly doubt it since we have the most brilliant minds in our IT and Applied Sciences departments. Although, I did just put through a highly advanced upgrade and it could be difficult for some people to get used to.”

_ Oh yeah, point for subtly calling her stupid. _

“Shall we continue?” Oliver asked the group.

Felicity couldn’t stop herself from watching Oliver shine as he impressed the board members of all the changes in departments and updates of budgets. He was actually quite smart and she was sure that Isabel was chomping at the bit to undermine him but he didn’t give her the chance. Oliver just needed to prove it to himself and the rest of the company that he was a great businessman. 

_ A great, handsome, yummy man. _

Felicity knew she shouldn’t have feelings for Oliver but the more time she spent with him the more he broke her down. He wasn’t just handsome although he was a fine specimen but it was his heart. Her father told him he was angry and stopped believing in magic but for some reason, she felt her father was being proven wrong.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Rochev’s voice.

“Are you sure these numbers are accurate?”

“Felicity double checked them along with my own calculations. I see no reason that this accurately details that with some rearranging of departments, looking into greener options and pushing forward some of the projects  **YOU,** Ms Rochev, deemed to be unnecessary will bring in money sooner without reducing jobs, quality, or excessive time.”

Felicity didn’t stop the shiver when Oliver called Isabel out. The woman was purposely holding out so that her company could take over QC when it appeared that Oliver failed.

Isabel appeared flustered, “I didn’t think it wise to look into new projects when the company is hurting.”

Oliver stood his ground, “It is hurting because we aren’t maximizing our potential. Queen Consolidated has always been known for its standards and innovative ideas. By using assumptions, we aren’t growing the way we should and we can do it without damaging jobs or excessive payments.”

Isabel decided to glare and cross her arms, “And how can we be sure that your secretary, excuse me, executive assistant’s numbers are correct?”

_ Oh that is it! _

With a little wiggle of her finger against her tablet, Felicity sent Isabel’s glass of water down onto the table which spilled across her papers and onto her shirt.

“Are you okay, Ms. Rochev?” Mr. Harrison, one of the board members, asked her.

Isabel hastily grabbed the paper towels Felicity held out for her and Felicity turned to sit.

“To answer your question, Ms. Rochev, I graduated from MIT with my master’s in cyber security and computer sciences at the age of nineteen and have an IQ of one hundred seventy. My math is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments feed my muse!


	5. I said not noticed, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These months go far too fast!

It was already May which meant she had only seven more months to make Oliver believe in magic and be happy so that she could take over Christmas. She missed her parents terribly but she also didn't necessarily hate that she had to spend time with Oliver Queen, a man that could easily be a model, had a smile that made her knees wobble and his voice did some things that even her boyfriend in college didn't do. But him hiding the sweet man under the aggressive businessman exterior made it more difficult for her to imagine leaving but she had a job to do and it would be done. Her legacy required it.

And she regularly put her foot in her mouth with terrible innuendos like the day she talked about how she noticed his body.

**Three Days Ago**

_Felicity brought a box of cupcakes into the office. Oliver walked by and saw the cupcakest._

_"Well who brought these?" he asked._

_"The board was so impressed with our presentation that Mr. James got us these cupcakes from that bakery downtown."_

_"That was very nice of them."_

_She smiled, "I am sending him a thank you note. Go ahead pick yours first."_

_"Oh I'm very careful about what I put in my body."_

_"I've noticed," she said before she thought and then with a bug eyed expression, " I said not noticed right?"_

_"I'll be in my office. I think I'll take you and Thea out for lunch today."_

_" Oh you don't have to," but he interrupted her "I want to. You both are important."_

_The flutter in her stomach grew stronger, "I'll let her know."_

**Present**

Oliver couldn't stop staring at the enigma of Felicity Smoak. He was drawn to her in the most unusual way. She was beautiful for sure, stunning if he was honest but it was her kindness, her fight and her consistent innuendos that made his heart light.

It had been so long since he believed in anything other than the power of numbers. He started to smile to himself. Perhaps there was more to life than numbers in a checkbook. A knock drew him from his thoughts and he looked up to see his sister staring at him.

"Hey Ollie, got a minute" Thea asked.

"Sure, I don't have a meeting for another hour."

She shut the door behind her and he turned the jammer to disable the bug just in case Thea would save something.

"What is it Thea?"

" I think you should ask Felicity out."

" She's my assistant Speedy," he replied although the thought had already came to his mind.

" Not much longer though. There are only two weeks left."

" And what? She is still my employee and there are other things to focus on."

"Employee shemployee. You two have crazy chemistry. I saw it three days ago and you smile so much more over the last few months since you met her. Plus she is super smart and you can’t deny that she is beautiful.”

“Thea,” he let out a deep exhale.

“Ollie, you have been working so hard but it is time to think of something else besides this job,” his sister started to scold him when a knock interrupted.

“Mr. Queen, I have some information that could be really useful.”

Thea frowned, “Think about Ollie,” she started to walk out, “Bye Felicity.”

“Bye Thea,” she waved, “So these are the files I found,” Felicity said using the code phrase to let him know to disable the bug and he nodded that it was already done.

“What did you find?”

“Well, this is a bit uncomfortable but based on records, Isabel Rochev used to work here at QC. She worked quite closely with your father,” she said hoping he understood her meaning.

“So she and my father were...yeah…unfortunately that is not too surprising. What happened?”

“Based on records around the time your sister was eight, your father scheduled a trip to Russia supposedly for business.”

“I remember that. My sister broke her arm at her riding lesson.”

“And he cancelled his trip and the following day, Isabel’s pass was cancelled and she was terminated. After that she worked her way until she was VP of acquisitions for Stellmoor. Her first opportunity, Queen Consolidated.”

“So you think that this is her revenge?”

“I think your dad turned around when Thea was hurt and decided that you were more important than a fling.”

He nodded, “It’s not surprising that my father had an affair. In fact, I am pretty sure both of my parents did and I may possibly have a half sibling in the world,” he said only half jokingly, “Unfortunately, if we bring this forward it looks poorly on my father just as much as her.”

“Possibly but do you remember that time when she went away for a week. Turns out she was speaking to investors to convince them to sell their stocks to her company by giving away information about budgets and upcoming costs that could affect their money.”

“Insider trading,” he took the files that proved she was talking to QC investors, “How did you get this?”

“If it is on the internet I can find it. She charged things to her card and I traced it as I have access to the entire QC network. Isabel was stupid in talking and sending everything while she was here in her office. It is perfectly legal as it is your responsibility to protect QC including from inside the company itself. I traced her travel documents she had forwarded to the company email and found out she was staying in the same hotel as one of our top investors. Thankfully, that person was loyal but not all of them are which is how she got some to sell. We have legal proof that she was doing something illegal and put QC in danger.”

He sat there in awe, “Felicity, I think you just saved my family’s company.”

She felt a rush of satisfaction. She was actually able to do all of this without her magic. Well, besides convincing the owner of the hotel to give her the video of Isabel meeting with Mrs. Remington which required just a tiny bit of finger twitching, this was all Felicity Smoak and less Felicity Clause and she was proud of that.

“So do I get to call Stellmoor about what she is doing?” she smiled like the cat that got the canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


	6. How are there only six months left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So between my own terrible procrastination and working on turning L & LC into a novel, I totally forgot about posting in May. This is a short chapter but I wanted to let you know, the story is not done yet!

Felicity looked at the calendar in front of her computer. It has been well over a month since she went back to the IT department when Oliver’s assistant returned. She still saw Oliver on the regular. It was without magic even because every day she worked he brought lunch to her office or invited her to his. She grew to really enjoy that simple time with him that was no longer about catching Isabel, taking over for his assistant while she was on leave. It was just her and Oliver.

Although, she wouldn’t lie about how good it felt to see Isabel’s face when the information was brought both to the board and her company resulting in a long tirade of how the company belonged to her. It was supposed to be her’s because Robert loved her but his stupid sister had to break her arm, blah blah blah. And it was extremely satisfying when Stellmoor fired her on the spot and the cops escorted her off the property.

She smiled just thinking about it and got so lost in her memory that she didn’t hear her phone vibrate. But when the “Santa Clause is coming to town” ringtone she had set up for her dad rang, Felicity immediately picked it up.

“Hey dad,” she answered.

“So my dear, I see there has been some change in Mr. Queen.”

Felicity perked up before her shoulders slumped because she knew there was a but coming, “but.”

“But it isn’t the believing in magic change I expected.”

“What do you mean? I see him nearly every day. I have made sure everything has worked out for him. How is it that he isn’t believing in magic?” she heard her own frustrated voice in her office and knew she needed to be a bit quieter.

“Well, how much magic have you actually used?” her father asked.

She knew she would appear sheepish if he saw her, “Not as much as I could, I supposed. But you said he is changing though. That’s a start, right?”

Santa sighed, “Yes, him becoming happier is a good change because it will make him more likely to respond when you really show him magic.”

The tone of his voice told her that if she wanted to take over this year she had to do more than hack and twitch her fingers for minor things. It was time to get magical. 

“Okay, dad. I hear you.”

“Good. You only have a few months left. I suggest you work hard before you come home.”

After her father ended the call, what he said caught up with her.

“A few months. But wait isn’t it,” she looked at the calendar again and realized that she never paid attention to the date. It was the end of June. Her dad was right. She did have to work harder. 

* * *

Oliver waited for the Big Belly Burger order to arrive at his office. He knew Felicity’s order by heart now. They had spent almost every day together even after his regular executive assistant returned. It was easy being around her. Not only did she save his company but she brought a certain light and understanding. Her smile could brighten every room she walked into, he was sure of it. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Oliver Queen was falling for Felicity Smoak. They would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. She seemed to look right through him with just a tilt of her beautiful head but yet he never felt like he had to cover who he was like he did with others. She even got him watching some show about a time traveling doctor and a police booth or something like that.

He thinks about the day a month back when his sister suggested he ask her out and today, he decided he would do that. So he ordered her favorites and tapped his foot nervously waiting for it to arrive. It was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago and any minute now Felicity would walk through that elevator since it was her lunch break. Felicity refused to let her time as his assistant change how she did things when in the IT department so she had a specific lunch hour and time frame because everyone else did. He watched the clock turn to eleven thirty and waited for the clicking of her shoes.

The elevator pinged to notify of its arrival and her shoes clacked against the floor as he knew they would. She smiled when she turned into his office but stopped when she noticed a slight scowl.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“I had ordered BBB and they didn’t deliver yet.”

Felicity chose to point at the elevator, “I’m pretty sure that they will be here any minute,” she said and exactly one minute later, an employee from the restaurant appeared.

“Wow. Talk about timing. Are you sure you don’t have powers, Felicity,” Oliver asked playfully as he paid the delivery person.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Would you like to go to lunch with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's August! Holy frack! Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me. This month is going to be busy. I am in the last few chapters of turning Love & Little Cupcakes into a book, scheduling an appointment to get my phoenix tattoo and celebrating my 9th wedding anniversary with my husband who I do actually have a second chance with high school crush love story with and my mother still takes responsibility for it.

Felicity paced the living room of her apartment. While Felicity Clause magically could have any apartment with the best items but Felicity Smoak was a lowly IT nerd on a limited salary and her things needed to fit appropriately. This meant she had a one bedroom apartment at the nicer edge of the Glades with mismatched furniture and bargain clothes. The only splurge she had was shoes and tech equipment. 

Acting as an assistant for Oliver was fun but being in IT reminded her of how much fun it was working in her dad's workshop of the new electronic items people of the world wanted. Watching wires and code become a computer or a leap frog tablet for kids was fun. 

But she paced the living room for one reason

"How the frack do I get Oliver to believe in magic?"

She couldn't magically make him spill lattes on his computer again and his regular assistant was back from her leave. Isabel was gone so there weren't any immediate threats for her to help with. It was time to call in the big guns.

With a swirl of her finger, a sparkly screen showed up with Caitlin Snow, the daughter of Jack Frost and best friend. The girls grew up together as winter went along with Christmas. Both of them were very smart but while Felicity was electronics, Caitlin was biology and she became the number one doctor for magical beings. 

"Hello Felicity," Caitlin smiled with her icy blue eyes and silver hair.

"I need a favor," Felicity answered, " I need ideas on how to get Oliver Queen to believe in magic."

Caitlin appeared confused, "Aren't you a genius?"

"With toys and electronics, not ordinary people. I grew up with Jack Frost's daughter and the Tooth Fairy was my dentist. I don't know how to show magic without; well, _showing_ magic."

Caitlin saw her friend panicking, "This is about taking over for your dad this year, right?" She was met with a nod, "So use your Christmas instincts. You always knew what people wanted when it came to newer toys and technology. You are Santa's daughter. Only Santa himself is holiday cheer than you and that is debatable."

"Okay, but that only helps so much. I need actual ideas." Felicity knew she sounded whiny.

Receiving a literal icy stare, "Felicity, simple is best. Try lunch. Everyone needs to eat. Now, I need to go get jelly beans out of a bunny's tail. Harry left them out because he wanted to sample new flavors and ended up sitting on them. His fur is matted pink from cherry flavored jelly beans

Felicity chuckled. There were some things she missed about being in the north pole. Some confused it with winter but it was actually a special universe where magical creatures were born and raised. Some were the physical beings associated with now celebrated holidays but others like fairies, mermaids, elves, and more.

"Say hi for me," Felicity said and Caitlin waved before ending the call.

_Lunch might work._

* * *

"Thea, I can't just ask," Oliver said before he heard his sister interrupt him again.

"Yes, you can Ollie," she said, quite loudly through the phone.

"She's my employee," he responded with an excuse.

"You employee thousands of people. It was highly likely that you would meet someone at work. And she is no longer your assistant so the whole bending over the secretary on your desk cliche is done," Thea said and unknowingly brought forth a very seductive image to Oliver's mind.

"I don't know, Speedy," he mumbled.

"Ollie, I've seen you together. It’s almost like magic. There is a spark in your eyes when she is nearby. It’s so nice to see. You spend so much time at the office and QC is great but there is more,” his sister replied.

“Felicity is really special,” Oliver grinned when he said her name. “Maybe you’re right Thea.”

He heard a gasp on the phone, “Wait, did I just hear that? My big brother told me that I was right. Mark the day on the calendar, I need to remember this.”

“Ha ha. I have to go if I am going to ask before I lose my nerve,” Oliver responded.

“Good luck, Ollie,” Thea told him before ending the call.

_It’s just lunch. It’s just lunch._

“Lunch with the incredible woman who saved your family’s company and causes you to light up whenever you see her,” he heard his assistant say.

He turned towards her, “You too?” and she nodded, “Okay, clear my schedule. I’m going down to IT.”

He was going towards the elevator when it dinged and out walked Felicity, “Oh, I was just coming down to see you,” he told her.

“You were?” she asked.

“Yes...um...I hope this isn’t too forward but...would you like to go to lunch with me?” he asked her.

She smiled, “I would love to.”

* * *

“I’m sorry we are completely full,” the hostess in front of them said.

She could tell Oliver was frustrated. He probably wasn’t used to being told to wait or that a place was full. Felicity decided to change that with a slight twitch of her finger which caused a few people to leave unusually fast. He noticed that along with the waiter whose hands seemed to be working overtime wiping down the table.

The hostess watched with a surprised look on her face, “Well, I guess we aren’t full now. Please follow me.”

“Well, that’s good timing, huh,” Felicity said to Oliver.

He nodded, “I guess so.”

They sat across from each other at the table after Oliver pulled out her chair. She noticed Oliver seemed nervous. Felicity had to admit she was confused. She hadn’t used magic to convince Oliver to ask her for lunch which means he planned to all along.

“So, what did you want to ask me to lunch for?” Felicity asked him, not noticing how he looked at her mouth when she bit her lower lip.

He shook his head, “Well, honestly, I’ve missed spending time with you.”

“You have?” Felicity responded.

“Yeah, I have. There is just something about you and I hope this isn’t too forward but I would like to date you. If you would be okay with that?” Oliver said hopefully.

_That would give me more opportunity to prove there is magic._

“I think I would be okay with that,” Felicity replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Aruba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it is September already! Omg, this week has been crazy! I had to go get tested for covid because a young woman that I have lunch and breaks with at work tested positive. Thankfully, I came back negative and can be back at work. Thanks for sticking around for this story. There's a little twist at the end ;)

“There both lovely dresses dear,” Donna Clause said to her daughter.

“Mom, that is absolutely no help. And you know that. This is the first date,” Felicity responded.

“Yes, dear, I know. Your father has been complaining about it all week. It’s all she’s supposed to make him believe in magic, not date him or some variation. Quite exhausting. I don’t blame you though because he is rather delicious,” her mother smiled.

“Eww, mom. I am just going out with him to move forward the whole believing in magic bit. Yes, he is attractive and all but I won’t be able to prove to dad that I can take over the workshop if I don’t spend more time with him. It is strictly business,” she responded.

“So what happens when he wants a kiss goodnight? You know you are just like your mother, charming and adorable to a fault. He will want to kiss you goodnight,” Donna said before whispering, “and a few other things.”

“Mom, mom, what dress?” Felicity held up a red dress and a black dress.

“I think red. Red is your color,” her mother answered, “You will look beautiful. You are my daughter after all.”

Felicity smiled, “Thank you. I need to get ready.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Have a magical evening,” Donna said before hanging up.

_ Really, mom. _

Felicity looked at the clock and knew she didn’t have much time to get everything done so she did a little swirl and her dress and shoes appeared with a sparkle. Her golden hair laid to the side with soft waves and her makeup was flawless. It was elegant and simple. 

_ This will do nicely. Okay, so time for a plan Felicity. I should sparkle when he shows up, not a lot just enough to notice that it is special. Also, if the restaurant is full, make a table leave. And definitely have the best wine even if it isn’t actually there. Hmmm, what else, what else? Oooo, no traffic. Yes, that’s good. Traffic’s always annoying. Now, uh oh, I think he has lost his keys. _

* * *

“I’m going to be late and there’s going to be traffic and oh my god, where are my keys?” Oliver yelled out loud.

Oliver had rushed home from the office Friday night to get read for his date. It had been a long day because all he could think about was Felicity. He wanted this night to go off without a hitch but so far, it definitely wasn’t. He couldn’t find his favorite tie and the one Felicity happened to babble the one day that made his eyes seem bluer. And now, he couldn’t find his car keys. He was about to call a driver and text Felicity when he saw his keys by his door.

_ Okay, they were not there a minute ago. _

“Hallelujah,” he grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator to get his car from the garage. He thought he would have to tell Felicity he was stuck in traffic but there were almost no cars on the drive to her apartment and he met only one red light.

_ Whatever powers that be making sure that my date goes well, thank you! _

* * *

Little did he know, Felicity did a mental “you’re welcome”.

Felicity couldn’t lie to herself though because she really wanted this date to go well too. There was something about Oliver Queen. He made her smile and while she was normally a very happy person, even Santa’s daughter had a hard time being happy all the time. This mission wasn’t as bad as it could have been. She expected Oliver to be a lot older and wrecked by a long life of hardship but he wasn’t. Oliver had just forgotten.

_ Don’t worry, Oliver. You’ll remember what magic is. _

She waited until she heard a knock at the door. Felicity made sure to tap her cheek for a little Clause sparkle. Her mother always said she should let her sparkle shine. 

_ Deep breath. Deep breath. _

She opened the door, “Hello Oliver.”

His mouth fell open and she waited for him to say something, “umm...yes, hello. You look...wow...you look beautiful.”

She smiled at his stuttering, “Thank you. Let me grab my purse.”

He nodded and then they left for the restaurant. She felt him staring at her at random moments in the car but because of her magic, they got there quicker than expected. He opened the door for her and left the car for the valet before he held out his arm for Felicity to take. They stopped at the hostess.

“Reservation for Queen,” he said.

The hostess looked down and out into the restaurant.

“It looks like it will be another,” she started.

Felicity chose that moment to rush along the table that was almost done with a tap of her finger against her purse before the hostess finished her sentence.

“Oh, never mind. Just give them a minute to prepare the table,” she replied with a well practiced smile.

Felicity and Oliver both nodded and didn’t have to wait long for the table. The hostess took them back and told them their server’s name before returning to her podium. Their server came over and handed them menus.

“Just so you know, I am not one of those women who only order a salad and a glass of water,” she teased him.

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t have you any other way,” he replied which caused her to blush.

Their server came and Oliver ordered a red wine but let Felicity taste it before approving of the bottle. He remembered she liked red wine which surprised her. She didn’t think he remembered that much about her that wasn’t magically manipulated. 

“So as this is our first date, I would like to get to know Felicity Smoak beyond the MIT class of 09,” Oliver said, “What’s your family like?”

“Always busy, especially around the holidays...travelling,” Felicity quickly had to catch herself, “relatives and friends all over.”

“My family always traveled right after Christmas. We would leave Christmas night and then go to whatever lodge or resort or new home they had purchased somewhere,” Oliver replied.

“I like it. I haven’t seen as much as I’d like to but I think that will change soon,” Felicity added.

“Is there anywhere you want to go specifically?” he asked her.

“Aruba,” she smiled, “I’ve always wanted to go.”

Oliver hmm, “I’ve never been there.”

“Really?” Felicity responded, “Where would you go?”

“I’m thinking Aruba sounds like a good goal,” he answered. 

Her breath caught in her throat. That didn’t go where she expected but she can tell he is being honest with her. The server brings their food and their conversation continues to be flirty until he walks her to her door at the end of the night. Felicity isn’t surprised that she had a good time with him. She may have used a bit of magic to smooth things a long but their conversation was never part of it. It just flowed easily between the two of them.

“I had a really good night, Oliver,” she said.

“It was magical. Did I tell you how beautiful you are?” he replied.

“Once or twice,” Felicity responded.

“Well, I’m slacking. I can’t believe how well this evening went. I thought I was going to have to call a driver because I couldn’t find my keys. Then, poof, there they are by the door,” he said.

“Poof, huh? The food was fantastic,” she said.

Oliver smiled and moved a bit closer to her, “My date is remarkable.”

“Thanks for remarking on it, again,” she replied with a blush.

He licked his lips, “Felicity...would it be...would it be okay if I kiss you goodnight?”

She nodded and waited for his lips to meet her. The kiss was perfect, slow but just the right amount of pressure to show want but respecting her boundaries if she didn’t want more. But she did want more which was obvious from the soft whine she released when he pulled back with two soft pecks to her lips before saying goodnight.

* * *

Santa and Donna Clause were sitting watching TV when their daughter texted her mother stating the date went well and that she was apparently charming and adorable. It caused her mother to laugh because she knew it meant Oliver wanted to kiss her.

“I told you,” Donna said

“What’s that dear?” he asked her.

“I told you that Oliver Queen would fall in love with our daughter and she would need very little magic to do it,” Mrs. Clause replied.

“I suppose you did. But until he actually says he loves her and she loves him, I am not paying you the fifty dollars,” Santa responded.

Donna said, “Care to up the stakes, toy man?”

Santa lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, “Okay, what do you have in mind?”

“I bet he proposes by Christmas,” Donna replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. It was Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry I didn't update this as much as I planned. I got distracted with planning publishing Love & Little Cupcakes and honestly, just procrastinating that time got away from me but I will finish it this month. Thanks for sticking it out with me!

“What do you think of QC doing a Halloween party?” Oliver asked Felicity during one of their lunch dates.

Ever since their first date, Felicity has felt glued to his side. Not that she is complaining because their dates always lead to toe curling, body shivering kisses. She is actually beginning to wonder if he is related to Cupid because she has never met someone so romantic and she takes absolutely no credit for the magic between them.

“I’ve always been partial to Christmas myself. Why?” she responded.

“I was just thinking of some ways to bring more life into that company. All the parties feel the same every time we have one. Dull, boring, fancy catering that only my parents' alcoholic one percenter friends enjoy because they try to one up each other with how successful their children are compared to another’s,” he replied.

Felicity was shocked but smirked when she said, “Geez, Oliver tell me how you really feel. So what would this Halloween party entail?”

“I think we should open these parties up more to the employees and their families. The office parties were never anything special like the ones for the board and the rich people of the city. The employees are the people we should really cater to. I think we should have a department costume contest and prizes that can include whoever they want and then, we can hold one of those stuffy galas my mother likes,” Oliver said.

She has really loved watching Oliver change over these last nine months. He was looking to the future with a good outlook rather than the fear his company will fall. Halloween was a few weeks away and hearing that he wants to plan a party for the company that will be fun and include the people who work for him is something that he wouldn’t have done when she first met him, “Well, I like the idea.”

“I was hoping you would say that because I was hoping you would plan it,” Oliver told a wide eyed Felicity.

She put down her fork, “Excuse me? You want me to plan it?”

He placed his hands on hers, “Who better to plan something fun and exciting than the funnest most exciting person in my life. You know these people better than I do. You’ve been to those parties before and know what they shouldn’t be. I trust you to make it something full of color, laughter, and good times for everyone there.”

She rubbed her thumb against his hand, “Well, when you say something like that, how can I refuse?”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, “I am so happy I spilled that coffee on my computer that night that I met you. I’ll never forget how happy I was when I saw someone was there. Then, I knocked on your door.”

She laughed, “You caught me with a pen in my mouth.”

_ Her mother always made fun of her for having a pen in her mouth. _

“It was red,” Oliver replied.

Felicity’s eyes grew wide, “You remember that?”

He got up and bent down to whisper in her ear, “I remember everything about you,” before he moved away to pay the bill.

They walked out of Big Belly Burger hand in hand before getting in the car, he stopped and looked at her, “How did I get so lucky to meet you?” he asked out loud.

“Maybe it was magic?” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as he opened the door for her to get in.

Felicity had steadily been mentioning magic and special in her speech. She hoped it would drill into his head until he could believe magic existed and Felicity could move home. She felt a pang in her heart when she thought of home.

_ Home means leaving Starling. _

She wasn’t sure why but it was getting harder to think of the North Pole as home. Starling has started to feel like home. She has an apartment and she actually likes working at the company. But she does miss her family and her goal was just to make Oliver happy and believe in magic. She can leave Starling.

_ It also means leaving Oliver. I don’t know if I can leave Oliver. _

* * *

_ I can’t believe it has only been nine months since I met her. _

Oliver sat at his desk going over paperwork after his lunch with Felicity. Every minute he spent with her became better than the last and he feels like he just wants more and more. Some would expect him to be distracted but it seems to be making him a better businessman. He gets better ideas and feels more confident which he didn’t expect after the whole Rochev debacle. Felicity brought out the best in him.

_ Holy shit, I’ve fallen in love with her. _

“Mr. Queen,” he heard his assistant say, “Your mother just called. She wants to have dinner this Sunday.”

“Can you tell her that I will check with Felicity,” he answered.

“Sure thing. Don’t forget you have a meeting about that paperwork on your desk in an hour,” she said.

“Yes, thank you.”

_ Do I tell Felicity I love her? We’ve only been dating for a little while so it might seem rushed. _

Oliver did his best to go about his day before he talked to Felicity. He knew he needed to focus on the job for a few more hours and then he could spend the night trying to figure out how to tell her how he felt.

* * *

“Caitlin, I don’t know what to do,” Felicity said to her friend.

Caitlin let out an icy huff, “You do know what you have to do, Felicity and I think it is about time that you focused on something other than Christmas or your studies for once. You can’t bring peace and happiness to the whole world one day a year without experiencing that happiness. Over the last nine months that you have been in Starling, you’ve seemed happier and I think that reason is Oliver Queen.”

“Oh come on,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “He is my job and that was not meant to sound as dirty as it came out.”

“Lis, I love you. You’re my best friend and you understand me better than most other people but you’ve had terrible relationships. Cooper was an ass and Ray was okay but there was no spark. I think it is time you had something that could be real.”

Felicity looked at her friend on the screen, “But I am Santa’s daughter and he is a regular CEO. How does that work for real?”

“Maybe you need to figure out whether you want love or be in charge of Christmas more,” Caitlin replied.

“When did you become wise?” Felicity smiled at her dear friend.

“Well, you start spending time with practically immortal beings and you listen every now and then. I really wish the one would stop trying to get me together with his son. Running faster than lightning is not that interesting,” Caitlin groaned.

After talking with her friend some more and pacing in her small bedroom, Felicity realized something she never felt before.

_ I’m in love with Oliver Queen. _


	10. That's a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Trust me, I cannot believe how far behind I am with this story. I am not going to lie. This chapter does not end happily. Now, Olicity will have their HEA but this chapter and possibly the next one will be rough. I made myself cry.

“So what are you supposed to be?” Oliver asked Felicity with a smile. 

Felicity decided to dress up as her friend. She put on a platinum wig and with her magic made her eyes a frosty blue and tinted her pale skin with an icy shimmer. She watched his eyes as they travelled from her silver stiletto boots up her sculpted legs over her satin dress.

“Well, I’m obviously Jack Frost’s daughter,” she smiled at him with her soft tone, “What about you?”

He grinned at her, “Can’t you tell that I am the best vigilante, the green arrow?”

“I thought people liked the Flash more?” she poked him. 

“You are just trying to rile me up. I’ve already dealt with Barry and his lame argument about the Flash being so cool because he can run fast enough to change time. I personally think changing time is dangerous. Who wants to go back when you can change for the future?” Oliver looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. It was like he was looking at her like she was his future.

_I’d really like to be his future._

Felicity wanted to tell Oliver the truth. She just didn't know how to tell him that she was a supernatural being, the daughter of Santa Claus and was sent to him to help him believe in magic. How could she tell him that in the short time she has gotten to know him, she fell in love and didn't care if she was able to take over Christmas or not because all she wanted to do was spend time with him.

Felicity said, “Well, I think you look great and I agree that changing time can be dangerous but if you had powers, what would you do with them?”

Oliver replied, “ I don't know what I would do. I'd like to think that I would use my powers for good.”

“So if you had the ability to help someone believe in magic and show them that happiness does exist after they've had a rough time, would you use your powers? Would that be considered good?” she asked.

“I think you don't need powers to bring happiness to people. Before I met you, my whole world was about work and when I could I would spend time with my sister. That's all I did there was nothing else in my life. Then I spilled coffee on my laptop,” Oliver said.

“Oliver…” Felicity tried to interrupt him.

“No just let me get this out Felicity,” he stopped her. “ I know that this seems fast and this is definitely not where I thought I would say this for the first time but I love you Felicity Smoak.”

“Really?” she said through a teary smile.

“Really. You’ve brought happiness back into my life and if that is not magical, I don't know what is. You are magical, Felicity,” Oliver said.

Suddenly, Felicity’s hand started glowing. 

_He believes in magic?_

“Felicity what is going on with your hands? They’re glowing,” Oliver said with a quivering tone.

Felicity ran to a quiet empty space and Oliver followed her. 

_Oh god. Oh god. How do I tell him that I have to go home now? I got him to believe in magic and now I have to leave. Oh god. Oh god._

Oliver touched her shoulder when he caught up with her, “ Felicity, Felicity hey, what are you doing? What is going on?”

“Umm, Oliver you might want to sit down for this,” she responded.

He sat down and not so patiently waited for her answer to his questions, “Okay, so I am sitting. Now will you explain to me why your hands started glowing?”

Felicity took in and released a deep breath, “Oliver, you remember how you spilled your coffee on your laptop?”

He nodded and she continued, “And how I was able to find all that stuff on Isabel that others weren’t able to?”

He nodded again with a furrowed brow, “What does this have to do with anything?”

“Hold on, let me finish please. This is going to me hard enough. Remember how everything went perfectly on our first date. No red lights, no issues with reservations, so on.”

“Yes, yes, I remember. How could I forget all these things? Felicity, you’re not answering my question, what does all this have to do with tonight?” Oliver asked a bit roughly.

She squinted, “Oliver, I was sent to help you believe in magic again.”

He scoffed, “You were what now? That sounds crazy.”

She sighed and sat down next to him, “I know it does. I am the daughter of Santa Claus.”

He got up and stepped away from her, “Wait, wait, wait a minute. Are you actually crazy? Did I fall in love with a crazy woman?”

A stray tear slipped down her cheek, “No, you really fell in love with Felicity Claus, or Felicity Smoak when using my mother’s maiden name. I am actually a lot older than you and I do; in fact, know Jack Frost’s daughter. I forced your cup to fall on your keyboard and while Isabel did do those things and I am an actual genius, I used my powers to speed up the process,” Felicity said while holding her breath. 

Oliver put his hands through his hair, “This is nuts.”

She got up and went to touch him and he brushed her off, “No, no, do you know how insane this sounds, Felicity?” he told her.

“I do, actually. When you said I was magical and everything you were feeling or have been feeling lately was a signal to my father and me and basically every magical being, that you believed in magic again. My father told me I could have the family business if I could make this one sad man believe in magic again and be happy again. He showed me you and I decided to try,” Felicity told him at a nearly unintelligible speed.

His eyes bugged out, “So you didn’t know me or study at MIT or anything that you have said this entire time? It’s all been a lie.”

Felicity shouted, “No, not at all. Other than the magic and the actual academic parts of my resume, I have been completely myself with you, Oliver. I am who you have come to love. I’m still Felicity. I just have special abilities,” and she demonstrated how she could move things, create snow and glitter and make a replica of his favorite toy when he grew up. Something that she shouldn’t know.

He backed away with a rough voice from holding back tears, “I...I...I don’t know what to say or what to do. I never expected this. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and date some more before I proposed and have a family some day. You’re not who I fell in love with. It’s been a lie all along.”

“But it’s not a lie. I showed you magic exists,” Felicity responded with a teary voice.

“Yes, maybe the kind of magic that people hope exists but I don’t know if the magic of you is real because of your actual magic. I don’t believe that we are real anymore,” he cries and walks away.

Felicity breaks down in tears with a silent sob.

_Oh god, what have I done._

* * *

“Honey, you better come see this,” Santa called for his wife.

Donna came into the room, “What is it?” she asked before looking at the screen. “Oh no, he doesn’t believe in magic? I’m confused.”

Santa responded knowing the pain his daughter is going through, “No, he believes in magic. He doesn’t believe in our daughter anymore.”

“But he loves her? We both know that,” Donna sighed, “What do we do?”

“Well, we do what my family did when you didn’t believe that I was who you thought,” her husband responded, “We wait until we are needed to remind him that there are different kinds of magic.”

Donna and Santa watched as their daughter fell to the ground in tears as the man she loves walked away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I always appreciate kudos and comments.


End file.
